1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna-embedded case for a mobile communications terminal, a method of manufacturing the same and a mobile communications terminal, and more particularly, to an antenna embedded case for a mobile communications terminal, which is formed through two injection processes, a method of manufacturing the same, and a mobile communications terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications terminals, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebook computers, are increasingly playing an important role in modern society. Recently, terminals with a variety of functions and designs have emerged due to the fast growing market for portable wireless terminals that separately or commonly use multiple bands, such as CDMA, PDA, DCS and GSM. In addition, the terminals are required to be further diversified in function while becoming smaller, slimmer and lighter. Therefore, techniques for reducing terminal volume while retaining antenna functions are currently in the spotlight.
As for antenna devices, rod antennas or helical antennas that protrude outside terminals are advantageous in terms of their omnidirectional radiation; however, they are susceptible to damage when dropped, thereby undermining device portability. Therefore, studies are being conducted on in-mold antennas that are integrated with cases for mobile communications terminals.